


Reincarnation

by Aki_Aiko



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my backlog of unfinished fics. Maybe someday I'll be inspired enough to finish but for now I'm marking this as complete. Originally, this was going to have a steampunk vibe with a goggle-wearing, overprotective Watari.

L stared up at Light's manic-bright eyes as his own began to close, blocking out-blacking out, I'm blacking out!-the face of his enemy, his friend. Kira, Light. And then...

_L and Watari stood in the cold, seemingly infinite darkness an untold time after their deaths. Though it was far too dark to see, and though neither of them had yet to speak, L knew who it was standing beside him. He reached out and grasped the older man's hand, for once in his cold, analytical life truly afraid. This was the unknown. Death._

_A pinprick of light began to glitter in the distance. L watched as it grew and expanded, his heart somewhere near his throat._

_"Watari?" The wrinkled hand tightened over his own. "What's going to happen next?"_

_And then the light bathed over them, obliterating everything they were before._

x

Shopping for school supplies was always the same, Light thought, rifling idly through the bins of paper, notebooks, and pens. School itself was that way: always the same stuff, the same dully taught subjects, the same boring people. He was standing in line, barely aware of the voices droning around him, when a pale hand began to rifle through the pile of supplies in his hands, finally pulling a black spiral notebook from it.

"Hey!" Light reached to grab it back, only to find a pair of dark eyes staring at him in a detached, analytical way. His mouth snapped shut under that intimidating gaze and he swallowed whatever it was he had started to say. 

"Here. This is for the notebook; it should just about cover it." The dark-haired teen held out his hand and pressed something into Light's palm. He turned away, the young man beside him giving Light an apologetic shrug.

Once they had paid, Light stepped up to the register and put his stuff on the counter, finally opening his hand. The kid had paid him with a piece of hard candy. "What the...?" Hastily throwing down his money and grabbing his stuff, Light hurried through the exit and scanned the groups of people around the store. 

It was back-to-school time, which meant that everyone and their mothers had come shopping, but just on the edge of the crowd he caught a flash of white and a mess of black hair. He pushed through, trying to keep his eye on the quick moving figure ahead. How could a guy with such bad posture move so fast? 

Well, this whole thing was stupid anyway. He didn't even know what he was doing. What did he care if some kid stole his notebook? Which, technically, wasn't even his, as he hadn't bought before it was taken. Still...he couldn't stop himself from following.

So intent he was on his path and purpose that he didn't even pause when something fell from the sky and landed near his feet.

"Taro, get back here!" A woman nearby made a futile grab for her son's hand. "We don't have time for this."

"But, Mom..."

Light ignored them and continued on. His prey was slippery, always turning a corner just has Light got him in view. It was almost as if the strange man were baiting him to follow. Their twisting and turnings eventually lead them to a more deserted street, where the houses were bigger and the gate he stopped at so large he could just barely see the tented rooftop beyond it. 

He followed the gate until he reached the doors, surprised to find them left open a bit. Sure, this was Japan and all, a country where crime rate was low, but it still wasn't a good idea to leave the entryway open like that. It just screamed 'rob me'. 

Light pushed them open and stepped through.


End file.
